Board-tans/v
/v/ - Video Games Board created October 9th, 2004. Appearance /v/'s board-tan was the first created and arguably the simplest in design. Typically, he consists of a white palette, a detailed face (often with an expression of pure rage) on a circle for a head (he's bald), and wears a t-shirt with a "/v/" printed on it. He also has massive, expressive eyebrows that tend to grow and exaggerate when he's particularly pissed off. This design originates from the Three Angled Blue comics in which /v/ fights the forces of /b/. However, sometime around 2010, this design fell out of use and was replaced with some normal looking, glasses wearing guy who had hair, drawn in a Scott Pilgrim style. By this time /v/ had lost much of its rage and fell into something like a depression (or a "tfw no gf" phase resembling the mindset of /r9k/), so they didn't care enough to argue this change. They finally snapped out of this during 2012/2013 and reacted with explosive rage over this "new" design, this saw a reemergence of the classic bald /v/-tan design and HUNDREDS of new pics to firmly solidify him as /v/'s choice for representation. Personality /v/ is a massive ball of rage and other issues. He hates/loves video games more than anything and plays them obsessively, except when he doesn't. He prefers the PC to consoles, except when he does the opposite. He calls all games "casual" and will insult anyone who plays them despite doing so himself. He's extremely argumentative on any subject and more often than not openly hostile. Despite being socially-stunted, he has a reasonably accurate (if not exaggerated and cynical) view of things no one would figure he'd know anything about. He's frequently inappropriate and compared to /b/ because of it. Hates the video game industry and anyone who participates in it, often to the point where it can be inferred he simply hates video games. Powers /v/ draws strength from his rage, it gives him the power to fight on equal footing with /b/'s hordes and repel other invading forces. The limit of his powers has yet to be found as it seems to let him do whatever it is he wants to do; from fighting the power, to creating children in unusual ways, to being a flying brick. Relationships Used to have a teasing relationship with /a/, like gay chicken, only without the chicken part, but now he's mostly just hostile towards him like everyone else. Frequently bothers the other boards, insisting that their issues are coming to his board and bothering him. Sometimes he's right, but most times he's just looking for a fight. Because /v/ and /u/ are neighbouring boards, /v/ occasionally by accident, wanders into /u/'s board, mistaking it for his own. But /u/ takes it in good jest, and once /v/ realises, he stays for a bit to talk about video games. Wants nothing to do with /vp/ or /jp/, but can often be found around them. Hates /vg/ for being a casual and probably a furry. Is constantly bothered by /vr/ who just wants to play video games with his bro. Despises /b/ with a passion, but will still play video games with him. Has a similar relationship with /pol/ who gets him into all kinds of messes. Relatives Vivian James - daughteru /v/ has a daughter named Vivian James. She likes to play video games almost as much as /v/ is assumed to. She bears a disgruntled attitude similar to her (presumably adoptive) father, however her mood does not stem from cynicism or self-hatred or loneliness, just general surliness. Category:Board-tans